


Die Temperatur steigt ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1.Pool LiebeGabriel war direkt, das wusste Eva. Aber bei diesen Worten schluckte sie, sah ihn unsicher an.Er konnte nicht mehr warten und wollte es auch nicht.2.Es ist heiss draussen"Gehen wir wieder? Übrigens ... du tropfst." Sie nickte in Richtung seiner Finger,die überall mit geschmolzenem Eis bedeckt waren. "Nicht nur dort", murmelte Gabe und errötete.





	1. Pool Liebe

 

Eva legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich in dem angenehm kühlen Wasser treiben.

„Wir sind ganz alleine.“

„Komm her zu mir.“

Gabriel zog sie an den Beckenrand, hob sie auf seine Hüften  und sofort schlang sie ihre Arme und Beine fest um ihn.

Leise stöhnte er in ihren Mund als sich ihre Lippen immer wieder fanden und beide im Rausch der Gefühle versanken.

„Du schmeckst so gut, ich könnte dich auffressen“, knurrte er wild und biss in ihren Hals.

„Hey du Tier!“

Lachend löste sie sich von ihm und er tauchte kurz unter, nur um dann seine langen, nassen Haare zu schütteln und sie vollzuspritzen.

„Du Tier!“, kreischte sie erneut und schwamm schnell davon.

„Ich zeig dir das Tier in mir!“

Als er sie wieder eingeholt hatte nahm er ihre Hand und legte sie zwischen seine Beine.

„Da ist jemand erwacht.“

Eva durchzuckte ein heißer Schauer als ihre Hand frech in seine Badehose schlüpfte.

„Wie sieht es aus mit Sex im Wasser?“

Gabriel war direkt, das wusste Eva. Aber bei diesen Worten schluckte sie und sah ihn unsicher an.

Nein, natürlich nicht. Erstens hatte sie viel zu viel Angst, dass sie jemand entdecken könnte und naja … aus guter Kinderstube wusste sie, dass man das Wasser nicht verunreinigen sollte.

 

Gabriel fackelte nicht lange, stieg aus dem Wasser und griff sich ein Kondom aus seinem Bademantel.

Dann verzog er sich schnell auf die Toilette, sah in den Spiegel und atmete tief durch.

Er konnte nicht mehr warten, und er wollte nicht mehr warten. Eva machte ihn wahnsinnig. Vor Lust und Begehren.

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen zog er sie wieder auf seine Hüften und Eva schnappte nach Luft als sie seine harte Erektion spürte.

Sanft drückte er sie an den Beckenrand und leckte über ihre Ohrmuschel.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.“

„Gott, und wenn jemand kommt? Wir fliegen sowas von hochkant raus!“

„Langsam, vorsichtig, leise … das bekommen wir doch hin, oder?“, grinste er verschmitzt und sie nickte.

Eva biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn herausfordernd an, drückte ihr Becken noch stärker gegen seine Mitte und er schloss keuchend die Augen. Mit einer Hand schob er ihre Badehose zur Seite und drang mit seinen Fingern ein.

Sie hielt kurz die Luft an und presste ihr Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge um nicht aufzustöhnen.

„Honey“, flüsterte er erleichtert, als sie sich auf ihn gleiten ließ, schloss die Augen und hielt sich mit einer Hand am Beckenrand fest.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich nicht voneinander und ganz langsam, quälend langsam fingen sie an sich zu bewegen. Es war ein geiles Gefühl im Wasser. Die Hitze auf der Haut und das kühle Wasser.

Er presste sich noch näher an sie, obwohl das kaum mehr möglich war und beide verschmolzen in einem Fluss der Leidenschaft. Gefangen in den Augen des anderen, schickte jede kleinste Bewegung Lustwellen durch ihren Körper die sie erschaudern ließen.

„Ich bin gleich soweit“, wimmerte Eva und auch Gabriel war seiner Erlösung nahe.

Sie spürte die Wellen des Orgasmus schubartig durch ihren Köper rasen und biss in seine Schulter um ihre Geräusche zu unterdrücken.

„Komm für mich!“

Leise flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und griff fest in seinen Hintern.

Lustvoll stöhnte er in ihren Mund, drückte seine Hände in ihre Hüften und ließ einigen Augenblicke später erschöpft seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter fallen.

Zärtlich kraulte Eva seinen Nacken und beide genossen noch einige Augenblicke der Verbundenheit, bevor sich Gabriel wieder auf die Toilette verzog.

 

„Du siehst etwas erschöpft aus“, begrüßte sie ihren Freund wieder und ließ sich auf der Massagebank nieder. Der Sprudel setzte genau zur richtigen Zeit ein und Eva zog Gabe in ihre Arme. Mit seinem Rücken an ihrer Brust und ihn fest umschlungen, genossen beide die Blubberbläschen auf der Haut.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Dean musste zuerst die Mutprobe bestehen um mitspielen zu dürfen


	2. Pool Liebe

„Schwimmen wir raus, es ist warm.“

„Guten Tag Sonnenbrand“, erwiderte er etwas missmutig und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Deine Frau hat an alles gedacht.“

„Wenn ich dich nicht hätte …“

Sie bedeckte seinen Nacken mit zarten Küssen und cremte ihn dann von oben bis unten ein.

„Denk an etwas anderes“, schmunzelte sie als er zu stöhnen anfing.

„Das macht es nicht besser“, seufzte er frustriert, als er an der Reihe war und seine Frau  eincremte.

Einige Minuten genossen beide die warmen Sonnenstahlen auf der Haut bis er aufsprang und sie an der Hand zog.  

„Ich hätte jetzt Lust auf ein Eis.“

Unbeabsichtigt, wirklich unbeabsichtigt tropfte Eva Eis in den Ausschnitt.

_‚Da lässt sich etwas draus machen‘_

Gespielt erschrocken kreischte sie kurz und fuhr dann mit dem Finger über ihren Oberkörper, leckte ihn wieder sauber und sah Gabriel dabei in die Augen, die immer größer wurden.

„Ich denke ich muss kurz unter die Dusche.“

_‚Ein richtig kleiner Teufel‘_

Nicht nur Gabe schaffte es, sie in peinliche Situationen zu bringen. Sein Eis war längst vergessen und zurück blieben klebrige Tropfen auf seinen Fingern. Sein Mund stand halb offen und die Pupillen seiner Augen waren so groß wie Monde, als er seine Frau beobachtete, wie sie sich aufreizend zwischen den Wasserstrahlen bewegte.

Sein Schwanz versuchte etwas mehr Platz zu gewinnen und Gabriel war froh, dass er saß, denn selbst für ihn wäre das eine peinliche Katastrophe gewesen.

Als Frau spielte sie natürlich mit ihren Reizen. Nicht zu viel, denn es waren auch andere Leute anwesend.

Gabe nahm seinen Blick nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Frau und als sie sich wieder hinsetzte, sah sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und tat so, als wäre nichts passiert.

„Gehen wir dann wieder? Übrigens du tropfst.“

Sie sah auf seine Finger und nickte mit dem Kopf auf seine Hand, die über und über mit geschmolzenem Eis bedeckt war.

„Nicht nur da“, murmelte er und errötete, schluckte und schüttelte verlegen den Kopf, „ich kann jetzt nicht aufstehen.“

„Ok, ich erzähl dir ein wenig von meiner Arbeit, ich bin ja kein Sadist.“

„Hm“, schnaubte er spöttisch, „das weiß ich aber besser.“

 

Nach einigen Minuten hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und beide gingen zur Dusche um seine Hände zu waschen.

„Baby, ich bin immer noch scharf“, jammerte er und kam frustriert näher.

„Dann gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit“, erwiderte sie mit einem heimtückischem Grinsen, drehte das Wasser auf und schob ihn unter die kalte Dusche worauf er kreischend herumhüpfte.

„Na warte, du Biest“, keuchte er und Eva sprang lachend ins Wasser.

So schnell sie konnte schwamm sie wieder hinein und suchte sich ein Versteck.

_‚Wo bleibt er denn?‘_

Vorsichtig und neugierig lugte sie um die Ecke und es dauerte nicht lange, da packte sie jemand am Knöchel und zog sie unter Wasser.

Prustend und keuchend kam Eva wieder an die Oberfläche und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Ich lass dich nicht mehr los“, grinste er und hielt sie fest umschlungen.

„Friede.“

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen.“

„Ich liebe dich?!“

„Hm …“, sagte er ernst, grübelte kurz und nickte bevor er den Kopf schüttelte, „zieht nicht.“

„Ich … kauf dir ein neues Eis“, schmunzelte Eva und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Oh wie großzügig. Nope“, erwiderte er gleichgültig  und tauchte sie wieder unter.

_‚Ich hasse das, Wasser in den Augen, Wasser in der Nase …‘_

Ihre Hände schlüpften in seine Badehose und streichelten über seinen Hintern, der sich sogleich anspannte.

„Fuck“, seufzte er, „du machst es mir nicht einfach.“

„Du machst es mir auch nicht einfach, mich zusammenzureißen“, flüsterte sie und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ok, weg von mir!“

„Ich wollte dir noch das Salzwasserbecken draußen zeigen, kommst du?“, rief sie ihm zu als er ein paar Meter davonschwamm.

„Gib mir zwei Minuten.“

Aus zwei Minuten wurden fünf und Eva sah amüsiert zu wie er seine Runden schwamm.

 

„Strandfeeling.“

Eva vergrub ihre Füße im weichen Sand und blinzelte in die Sonne, als sie es sich auf den Liegestühlen bequem machten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde Gabriel ungeduldig und jammerte dass ihm kalt war, nur um sich zu beschweren, dass das Wasser zu heiß war, als sie die kleine Treppe zum Pool hinabstiegen.

„Du wirst mich jetzt nicht sicher küssen!“

Eva drückte ihre Lippen fest zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, als er näher kam.

„Es ist nur ein bisschen Salz“, grinste er und sein Jagdinstinkt war geweckt.

„Bleib weg von mir“, schrie sie und kämpfte mit ihren Händen und Füßen als seine Lippen näher kamen und die ihren berührten.

„Oh Baby, ich liebe dich.“

„Ich hasse dich“, schnappte sie und dafür wurde sie auch unter Wasser getaucht.

„Du solltest etwas gegen deine Stimmungsschwankungen unternehmen.“

„Ich bin eine Frau, ich habe das Recht, Stimmungsschwankungen zu haben.“

Dann streckte sie ihre Zunge aus, die natürlich salzig war und verzog das Gesicht erneut, was wiederum Gabriel dazu brachte sich halbtot zu lachen.

„Komm duschen“, grinste er und nahm ihre Hand.

„Springen wir?“ Fragend sah er seine Frau an und nickte zum Sprungturm.

„Ja genau …“

„Es sind nur drei Meter, es macht Spaß.“

„Nein. Du schlägst brutal auf die Wasseroberfläche auf und ertrinkst schmerzhaft.“

„Woher hast du den Mist?“

„Gesehen.“

„Ach und wo?“

„Auf You Tube.“

„Oh Honey ...“


End file.
